No Such Thing As Miracles
by xXRon-luverXx
Summary: A short multi-chapter. only two or three chaps. It's Christmas Eve and after a having a fight, Draco dies in a fatal accident. Time gets rewound three days for Harry to make everything right again. But Draco still has to die. It's fate.
1. tragedy

AN- Hey guys! I got the idea for this story from a Christmas movie I watched on ABC family the other night. Sadly, I don't know the name of it though. But this is where the inspiration came from. This is going to be a short multi-chapter story I think. It'll only be two or three chapters long.

P.S.- I'm sorry I haven't posted back to Cute As A Kitten yet, but I promise I will soon!!

Please review!

------------------------------

"I can't _believe_ you, Harry!" Draco huffed and stormed from the kitchen and into their small living room.

The clock above the stove read 8:30 and Harry was just getting in. He'd gotten home from work late everyday this past week, and Draco wasn't too happy about it.

Harry sighed and followed his husband into the living room. "I'm sorry Draco! What do you want me to do? Quit my job?" he asked with a tinge of anger in his voice.

Draco sat cross-legged in front of the fire that blazed in the fireplace. Beside him their Christmas tree twinkled and flashed at him. It was Christmas Eve.

"No," Draco said with a stubborn, childlike tone. "But you could at least call and warn me you know. I make dinner for you every night and sit up by myself waiting while it gets cold."

Harry sighed again as he crouched beside the blonde. "Look babe, I'm sorry. It's just things come up so suddenly at the Ministry and I have so much work to do," he explained softly as he wrapped his arms around Draco from behind.

"You say that every time!" Draco burst out. "And it's _Christmas Eve!_ Did you even think that I would want to spend this time together with you? As a family?" Harry could hear the emotion seeping into Draco's voice and a wave of guilt crashed over him.

They had been fighting a lot lately. About anything and everything it seemed like. Abour how to decorate their house, about what to buy for their friends and family for Christmas, about work, even about food! It was getting out of hand.

"Draco I really _am_ sorry-"

"No Harry. I'm tired of hearing it. I'm leaving." With that he shook off Harry's arms and headed for the door. He pulled his wand from his pants pocket and turned to summon his jacket.

Harry's mouth was hanging open, not believing what was happening. They'd never fought so bad one of them actually _left _before. But he didn't move. He just continued on staring after him.

Draco pushed his arms into the sleeves of the tan suede coat Harry had got him for his birthday before turning and opening the front door.

Icy wind swept in from the outside along with a soft sprinkling of snow and the chill snapped Harry out of his trance. He jumped across the room and caught the door before it could slam shut.

The cold bit into his bare arms and face and shiver ran up his spine.

Draco had already made it out into the street.

"Draco wait!" Harry yelled after him.

Draco turned slowly, and Harry saw the tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm done waiting," he said almost too softly for Harry to hear. Without breaking eye contact, Draco took two steps away from him, then four.

But before he could get any farther then that a bright light spilled across the road as a car came skidding around the corner. Draco turned toward it, his eyes squinting against the light before widening. Harry followed his gaze to small red sports car skidding across the icy road toward them. It's wheels spun madly for a moment, trying to regain purchase before they locked as the driver slammed on the brakes.

That didn't do it any good, and it continued to slide toward the man in the street. Harry felt his eyes grow wide and all the sound was gone from the world, everything started moving in slow motion.

Draco seemed to be frozen in place as the car came at him; wide-eyed and unmoving. Like a deer caught in the headlights.

Then it struck him full force in the chest and went skidding off to the side. Draco was thrown with tremendous force, flipping as he was propelled backwards.

Everything seemed to come in stunning clarity; how Draco's face went blank as soon as the car hit him, how his hair flew wildly around his face… and how his neck made a sickly snapping noise as he landed.

With that everything came back into motion and sounds flooded his ears. There was a deafening crash as the car collided with the side of a building farther up the street. Someone was screaming. Harry realized with a start it was him.

He forced his mouth closed and stumbled down the steps of his porch. His feet moved sluggishly as if they weighed a hundred pounds. Finally he got his feet moving again and he streaked down the street towards his fallen husband.

Sobs racked his body as he threw himself to the ground beside Draco. His neck was bent so much his head lay flat against his shoulder; his white-blonde shoulder-length hair was matted with blood. His eyes were open, staring blankly up and through Harry. The light had faded from them; their silvery-blue was dull and un-seeing.

"No Draco, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he sobbed as he heard the whine of sirens start up in the distance. They grew louder and louder until blue and red light flashed on the snow around them.

-----------------------------------------------


	2. rewind

AN- Thanks for the reviews guys :) They made me very happy :D

There'll be only one or two more chapters after this one, guys.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he?" his voice was thick with tears and seemed detached to his own ears. As if someone else was speaking for him.

The nurse from St. Mungos gave him a sad smile. "Lets talk in here Mr. Potter. If you don't mind," she said kindly, leading him out of the busy waiting room and into the next hallway, which was near empty.

"We did everything we could. You have to understand your husband's accidents were very severe. But we think he died shortly after impact. He felt little or no pain." She said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Harry's vision doubled first, then split up as if he were looking through a collidascope as the hot tears welled in his eyes. He squeezed them shut, willing away his emotions until he was alone. He felt the sudden wave a grief and sadness began to ebb into the back of his mind, and he made himself look up at the nurse.

He tried a smile and knew it came out as more of a grimace. He nodded to her then asked quietly, "Can I see him?"

The nurse smiled at him in a sad, knowing way and she nodded. "I'll take you there," she said and lead him down the hallway and into a big operating room at the end of the hallway.

Draco lay still on a metal bed, a white sheet pulled up to his chin. Machines of all sorts filled the space around him, but none were connected anymore. Harry stepped into the room and the door closed behind him, the nurse leaving to give him some privacy.

Draco's face was still and peaceful, all the blood and grim cleared from it. His eyes were closed and it looked as if he could be sleeping. The only sign otherwise was the big gash on the back of his head, clean now, but still there.

His skin was paler then usual, and when Harry laid a hand on his cheek it was cold. Then he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They gushed from his eyes in a rush he couldn't control, and he started gasping for breath.

His hands wrapped around the sides of the metal bed in a vise-grip as his body convulsed with sobs.

The last moments together, and they had been fighting! He hadn't died happy! If Harry would have just came home from damned work on time, Draco never would have left the house and he would be alive now! Guilt crashed over Harry. This was all his fault.

Finally he brought himself to stop, flexing his hands and breathing deeply in and out of his mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he half expected Draco to be lying on that cart looking up at him with concerned eyes and to ask him what was wrong.

But he wasn't. Obviously.

Harry wiped away the last of his tears, sniffed and bent, kissing Draco softly on the mouth before backing away from him. "Bye honey. I love you," he whispered as he backed out of the room.

He backed up until his back met the other side of the hallway, where he slowly slid down onto the floor.

He wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face in them. He was only twenty-three and his husband had just died. His husband, the one he'd loved the most. The only real family he still had.

Harry pushed all thoughts from his mind then, refusing to feel anymore. The only things that crossed his minds were the sounds of wheeled gurneys rolling by or the hurried footsteps of various doctors.

Finally, though, some of those footsteps stopped in front of him. When they didn't continue on down the hall way he looked up and was surprised to see not a doctor, but Ronald Weasley.

Without saying a word Ron turned and leaned against the wall next to Harry; sliding down to sit next to him like they had before so many times at Hogwarts. He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders wordlessly and Harry came to him willingly, burying his face in Ron's shoulder, the tears starting up again, his shoulders shaking with his sobs.

Ron's other arm came around him as well, enveloping him in his strong embrace. They sat there together for nearly ten minutes; Ron holding Harry, just letting him cry.

After a while Harry eased away from him, wiping at his eyes. "Thanks," he murmured.

Ron's hand remained on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Are you gonna be ok, mate?" he asked softly.

Harry didn't answer him right away, staring out across the hallway at the doors behind which Draco lay. "I don't know," he answered finally.

"I'm so sorry," Ron said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Do you want to come stay with me and 'Mione for a while?" he asked. "We've got plenty of room, and would love having you around."

Harry rather liked that idea. Plus he didn't know if he could stand to be in their house alone; having to see all of Draco's things, having to smell him. No he definitely wouldn't be able to.

"Actually Ron, I think I'll take you up on that offer," he said with a watery chuckle.

Ron smiled and nodded. "Good," then he hesitated for a moment, his smile wavering then falling from his face. "Do you… do you want to talk about it? Tell me what happened?" Ron asked timidly, as if he wasn't sure how Harry would react.

Harry let out a shaky breath, raking his hands through his unruly hair. "We were fighting. I got home from work late… again. He got mad and said he was leaving. He walked outside and there was a car sliding on the ice and it hit him," Harry explained, his voice shaking. "If I hadn't been late… if I would have spent more time with him… he wouldn't have left…" he gasped out, beginning to cry again and Ron put his arms back around him.

"Shh," he comforted. "It's not your fault." Then he glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. Hermione's waiting out in the waiting room. We should start going."

Harry nodded his head absently, letting Ron pull him up from the floor. They walked silently together back to the waiting area where Hermione sat, her eyes red and puffy. As time went on, Ron and Hermione had learned to love Draco too. When she spotted them she jumped from her chair and flew to him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she murmured into his neck. "Are you going to come stay with us?"

He nodded. He decided he would stay with them for a while. At least until after Draco's … funeral. Gosh that was a hard thing to think about.

She nodded her approval before pulling back. "Well are we ready to go then?" she asked, pulling out her wand. Ron did the same. Hermione looped her arm through Harry's as Ron turned on the spot, and they all apparated back to Ron and Hermione's small house.

When they arrived Hermione went bustling about; grabbing blankets and pillows for Harry. She went into their living room, which was decorated elaborately with Christmas lights and ornaments.

She lay them out neatly on their big couch then turned back to him. "Alright. Here you go," she said, and came over and kissed his cheek. "Good night. And Merry Christmas."

Then she went past him, down the hall toward hers and Ron's room. "As merry as it can get," he heard her mumble. Then she was gone.

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes and slipping off his shoes. Ron came out then, carrying a pair of pants and a t-shirt. He tossed them to Harry. "Here, you can wear these to sleep in," he said tiredly.

"Thanks mate," Harry said in a low voice. "Night."

Ron nodded before turning and going back to his room.

Harry lowered himself onto the couch, striping down and putting on Ron's clothes. They were much to long. He had to roll the sleeves and legs up three times.

After this was accomplished, he crawled under the blankets and buried his head in the pillow. All his tears were cried for today, but that didn't stop the hurt. Before falling asleep he thought, _All I want for Christmas is Draco._

----------------------------------

_He was standing in an empty room. All the walls were white, and a black door stood to one side. But he didn't want to go through the door, so he waited. Soon enough, the door opened and Harry was surprised to see Professor Dumbledore come through it. _

_He walked over to Harry, a grand smile on his face. "Well hello Harry! It's been a long time!"_

_Harry nodded at him, but couldn't bring himself to smile back. "Yes," he agreed._

_Dumbledore's face took on a troubled look. "I am also aware Mr. Malfoy passed this evening." All the pain Harry had lost to his sleep came back in a flood. _

"_Yes," he also agreed in a choked voice._

"_And you want him back."_

"_Very much."_

"_Well I think I might be able to arrange that," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. _

"_What? Dumbledore hasn't anyone ever told you there's no such thing as miracles?" Harry asked gravely._

"_Yes. But there is such thing as Magic. And I _can_ bring him back. Well temporarily, at least. I'm going to rewind time three days, so you can fix things."_

"_Wait, fix what?" Harry asked, confused. _

"_You made him think you didn't love him anymore. He thought you were cheating on him. I'll give you three days to fix that."_

_Harry hesitated for a moment, half his mind dying to believe him, the other half knowing it wasn't possible. "Can you really do that?" he asked, giving in to his hopeful side, letting himself believe for a moment._

"_I can… but there is one problem," he said gravely._

"_What?"_

"_Draco still has to die."_

_Harry froze. What? That wasn't how this was supposed to work! What was the point if he was still going to die?!_

"_No," he said firmly._

"_Yes Harry. You can't change fate," Dumbledore said sadly but firmly. _

"_No I won't let you!" Harry yelled._

"_I'm sorry Harry but that's the deal. Let him know you love him. Don't concentrate on his dying. Concentrate on him living."_

"_No! I won't let him! I won't let _you!_" he screamed desperately. _

"_This is how it has to be," Dumbledore said, and with a flick of his wrist sent Harry flying back toward the black door. It opened when Harry thought he was going to hit it, and then he was falling into blackness._

_--------------------------_

Harry jumped awake, cold sweat running down his face. His breathing was heavy as he sat bolt upright, rubbing his hands in his eyes. It was just a dream. Then he remembered; _Draco's dead._

He began crying again, flipping over and burying his face into his pillow, his body convulsing with sobs. _Draco I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"Wha's the ma'er?" A sleepy voice came from behind him. Harry let out a startled little yelp, flipping around in his bed to see Draco propped up on his elbow, his eyes droopy with sleep. He reached out a hand and wiped at Harry's face.

He snuggled in closer to him, leaning their foreheads together. "What's wrong?"

Harry forgot to breathe. That was Draco lying next to him. A Draco who wasn't dead. _His _Draco. And he wasn't at Ron and Hermione's anymore. He was at home; in his bed with Draco.

Then he was crying even more, hugging Draco to him, showering him in kisses.

"Uhmm… hi," Draco said with a chuckle, kissing Harry on the mouth once before pulling back. "What's gotten into you?"

"What's the date?" Harry asked.

"Why does that matt-"

"What's the date?!"

"The twenty-first!" Draco said in surprise at Harry's shout.

Harry gasped. Then he started kissing Draco all over again. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that," he said.

"I love you too," he said. "Now can we go back to bed? You have to work in the morning you know."

"No I don't," Harry said abruptly. If this half of the deal came true, so would the other half, and he wasn't going to let his time be spent at work.

Draco looked confused. "Why not?"

"I'm calling in sick. Whatever you have to do, drop it all, from now until Christmas I want to be with you all the time. Every minute of every day. I love you Draco," he said, showering Draco with more kisses.

"Ok," Draco said, sounding happily surprised before kissing him back. Their kiss became heated, and Harry rolled on top of Draco.

The night carried on.


End file.
